Dancing in the Rain
by Zammie4eva
Summary: It's raining at Hogwarts and so of course Sirius wants to go outside, but Remus is proving stubborn. Sirius/Remus full summary inside


**Dancing in the Rain**

**It's raining at Hogwarts, so of course Sirius wants to go outside, but Remus is proving stubborn. Sirius/Remus. **

Remus looked out the darkened window – rain.

It had been raining solid all day, and it looked like it would rain all night too.

Remus sighed. He had always hated rain.

Sure it was fine if you weren't in it. It was cold and wet and Remus just hated the feeling of it.

At least he was safe inside.

He turned his attention back to the book he had been reading.

Of course it wasn't long before Sirius burst through the dormitory door in typical Black fashion.

Black fashion of course being he nearly fell ass over then straightened up to look like he was the coolest thing on the planet, and look like a dork doing it.

Well, to Remus anyway. Not that anyone else would have noticed the 'dork' part.

"Hey Remus!" he cheered. Remus held back a sigh.

Sirius always got excited when it was raining. He had no idea why.

For some reason Sirius really liked bad weather, he hated it when it was sunny and warm. Remus thought he was crazy, as he frequently told him.

The rain got harder against the roof, pounding down until it sounded like drumming in the young werewolf's ears.

He bit back a growl. He hated rain.

Seeing his boyfriend's expression, Sirius jumped onto the bed in front of Remus, kissing his forehead before bouncing up and down, irritating the silent werewolf.

"What do you want Sirius?" Remus asked without looking up from his book.

Sirius pouted and out on a hurt look. "Remmie I'm offended! Why would you think I want something?" he cried.

"Because the only time I ever see you is when you want something." Remus answered.

"Oh Remus you make it sound like I only use you for stuff I can't do," Sirius said lightly.

"Which is pretty much it," Remus said begrudgingly.

Sirius stared open-mouth at the still-reading Remus.

"You don't…really think that do you?" he asked.

Remus stayed quiet.

"You can't mean that Rem, it's just the bad weather talking isn't it, of course it is. You're always in a bad mood when it rains. Hey I've got an idea!" Sirius prattled.

Remus sighed, seeing it was futile to think he was going to get rid of his boyfriend for the night, and looked up expectantly.

"We should go dance in the rain," Sirius said like it was the best idea in the world.

It was Remus's turn to stare.

"Are you daft? Did you not just finish telling me how I hate the rain? How I loathe it with every fibre of my being?" he said.

The rain got harder in response to this and Remus glared at the window.

"Oh who asked you!" he snapped.

Sirius laughed. "You know the first sign of insanity is talking to windows and rain Remmie, you feeling okay?" he joked putting a hand to Remus's forehead.

"Well it started it!" Remus said.

Sirius grinned. He liked it when Remus acted more like a kid rather than a teacher in a kid's body.

"Started what love?" he questioned playing along.

"I dunno, something," Remus grumbled going back to his book. Sirius chuckled.

"Na-u-uh, we're going outside remember?" Sirius said taking Remus's book from his hands.

"Oh come on you're not serious," Remus pleaded.

"Yes I am Sirius thank you, I'd be a bit concerned if I wasn't," Sirius said.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Now come on, up up UP my werewolf, we're going into the rain!" Sirius cheered dragging Remus to his feet.

"Oh no, no no NO let me go Sirius, let me go. Oh you have got to be kidding me," Remus said unable to resist against Sirius's grip.

"Hey Sirius, Remus," James said coming up the stairs.

"Hey Prongs," Sirius grinned.

"James you gotta help me, Sirius has gone mad, he's trying to get me to go into the rain, the RAIN Prongs, you know how I hate the rain," Remus said urgently.

James laughed. "No wonder you looked so freaked. Good on ya Siri, making Rem get out there. Face your fears Remus, it's only water," he said.

"That's not the point! I am no scared of rain, I just hate it! Oh, I hate you Sirius," Remus sighed giving in to the urgent tugging at his wrist by Sirius.

James laughed as Sirius continued to pull Remus away.

Remus went silent and simply followed Sirius down a few secret corridors to the outside where the two stood under the awning.

Sirius looked at Remus's moody face and tugged on his wrist.

"Come on Moony, this'll be fun I promise. You won't even notice the rain," he said.

Remus sucked in a breath as he was pulled into the freezing cold rain, and Sirius dragged him down the grounds, laughing all the way.

"How can you act like such a child all the time Sirius? You're supposed to be sixteen!" Remus called over the rain.

Sirius laughed. "You only get one childhood Moons, why waste it be being so –" he broke off and chuckled. " – Serious?"

He fell into laughter again, and Remus rolled his eyes.

Suddenly Sirius slipped on the wet grass and fell down the steep hill, dragging Remus down with him.

They rolled down the hill, Sirius losing grip of Remus along with way, and came to a stop at the bottom.

Sirius sat up, shaking his head, trying to get the grass out of his hair. He wondered where Remus had got to.

Then his answer came.

He heard hooting laughter behind him and turned to see Remus lying on his stomach higher up on the hill, laughing his head off.

"What're you laughing at Mr. Moony?" he asked in mock-irritation.

"You have no idea how ridiculous you look right now!" Remus laughed and rolled onto his back to clutch his sides.

Sirius grinned and stumbled up the hill to him.

"Is my hair bad?" he asked sitting next to Remus.

"It's got grass all in it," Remus answered, now calmed down from the laughter, and sat up, beginning to pick the grass out of Sirius's hair.

The rain settled down a bit, though still heavy, and Remus was fighting down another round of giggles.

Oh forget restraint.

He started laughing again and soon Sirius joined in.

"I hate to admit it Sirius, but that was fun," Remus said getting the last of the grass out of Sirius's hair.

"Well it's not over yet Monsieur Moony, allow me to take the lead." Sirius said standing up. "Will you honour me with a dance?" he held out a hand.

Remus smiled. "Of course Monsieur Padfoot, who could resist a fine gentleman such as yourself?" Remus took Sirius's hand and they went to the very bottom of the hill.

Neither of them knew much about proper dancing, so Sirius just twirled Remus around at arm's length, dancing in a circle without ever leaving the spot.

Remus put his arms around Sirius's neck, Sirius's arms coming around Remus's waist, pulling him close, swaying to silent music.

"You know something?" Remus said resting his cheek against Sirius's as they swayed from side to side.

"What's that Remus?" Sirius asked.

"I think I like rain," Remus said.

Sirius laughed and kissed the werewolf's neck, then pulled him back to kiss his cold lips, warming them.

They kissed in the rain for hours, wrapping in each other's arms.

As much as Remus was starting to like the rain, he thought that kissing in the rain was much, much better than dancing.

+= two days later =+

Walking down the corridor towards the Great Hall, Remus spied something of interest out the window.

It was beginning to rain.

"Sirius!" he ran up to the Gryffindor table to his friends, and whispered in Sirius's ear.

The dog Animagus grinned and leapt from his seat, and the two raced out of the Great Hall.

Remus took it back.

He really LOVED the rain.

**Then end.**

**Unfortunately the rain that had inspired me is gone now, to be replaced by noisy crickets. Damn crickets, shut UP! Well it was worth a try. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! **


End file.
